


Sweet Surrender

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [8]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherish every moment because you don't know when it will be your last.</p><p>*Takes place the night before they escape the maze*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers in this fic, but it shouldn't be too big of a spoiler if you've watched the movies or read the books.

Newt had his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Thomas, refusing to let go. Thomas loved how clingy Newt could get sometimes. It was a rare thing to witness. It was even rarer for the two of them to cuddle. Probably because there wasn't a whole lot of room to cuddle properly, but tonight the two were sharing the only bed in the homestead. 

It was already decided that tomorrow was the day they would all escape the maze. It was strange that after spending a little over two years in the glade Newt would be free tomorrow. Tomorrow he would go into the maze and face anything it had to offer all while being by Thomas' side. 

They had helped prepare for the departure earlier, staying close to one another the whole time. However, neither one had spoken a word to each other since the gathering earlier in the day. Now here they were lying for the first time in a bed together. 

Newt ran a finger lazily up and down Thomas' arm. Newt felt like he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but he resisted the temptation. He'd rather stay up sharing one last peaceful moment with Thomas. He could sleep when their out of the maze. 

Newt couldn't help stare at the boy lying down beside him. The past couple of days seemed to have changed the runner’s appearance. When he had first entered the glade Thomas had had a childlike innocence about him, now he looked like a battle weary soldier. There seemed to be a perpetual weight on Thomas' shoulders. Newt hoped that someday neither one of them would have to worry about surviving. That one day they'd both be able to genuinely smile again. 

Newt felt a smile creep on his face when he thought about him and Thomas in the future. They could buy a house together and have a bed to sleep in every night. Fill the space up with their belongings. Be just the two of them. They’d be able to live a normal life. Newt felt a longing for that. 

Thomas scooted a little closer to Newt. There were dark circles under Thomas' eyes. He looked utterly exhausted. Newt knew they should go to sleep, it would be sunrise soon. But there was something in the back of Newt's mind that told him to just relax and cherish the moment. To tell Thomas how he really felt. 

"Tommy."

Thomas' full attention was now on Newt, exhaustion forgotten for the moment. 

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll never regret following you." 

"Even if we all die?" There was distress in Thomas' voice. Newt knew Thomas was worried for everyone. He wanted to save everyone, to redeem himself. 

Newt closed the small space between them and placed a kiss on Thomas' lips. On the surface the kiss was sweet and gentle, but beneath that there was some desperation in it. They didn't know if this would be the last they would ever kiss. 

"We'll be fine." Newt whispered. 

A smile finally graced Thomas' lips. Newt could tell it was forced, but at least it was there. They stayed close for several minutes just taking each other in. 

Then the moment was gone. 

There was a machinery sound outside, followed by the familiar clicks of a Griever. Everyone immediately woke up and was prepared for a fight. From that point on their lives were chaos. 

Escaping the maze wasn't their only task. A lot of stuff went down. Chuck was killed, and Thomas never really got over that. WCKD thrust them right into another trial. They lost Teresa and so many other gladers. 

Later on Newt realized he really should have cherished that moment. It was the last one he would ever have with Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself sad writing these sometimes.


End file.
